Albert W. Wily
Dr. Albert W. Wily (アルバート・Ｗ・ワイリー, Arubāto W Wairī) is the main antagonist in the G1 Mega-Transformers series. His sworn enemy is Megaman, as the hero defeats Wily's inventions no matter the cost. Wily resembles a stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world, creating several robots to help him. Though Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy continuing even into the next century. He even appears consciously active long after the demise of his mortal body, playing a significant role in the future of Rodimus and Megaman X. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Dean Galloway (English), Takeshi Aono (Japanese) Dr. Wily is a human who has a striking appearance similar to Albert Einstein. He has gray hair and a gray moustache, a white lab coat, and a red tie. His pants are blue, his shoes are brown, and his eyes are blue. Gallery Personality As the main antagonist of the classic series, Wily has many notable traits and characteristics of an archetypal villain, being cruel and yet incredibly cunning. Wily is well-versed in the art of manipulation, when he manages to convince Dr. Light’s own robots to let him "repair" them. He cleverly deduces that Megaman would not dare shoot at him, and his prediction holds merit when Megaman hesitates upon firing his buster when it is fully charged. Wily, though a genius in his own right, has shown to be ignorant and opinionated at times. He has attacked the world many times, with his motives varying from world domination to revenge, only to see his plans foiled time and time again by his arch nemesis Megaman. In addition, Wily is persistently hopeful that his creation Bass could one day dispose of his greatest enemy, despite knowing that Bass is disloyal and even goes as far to attack him. Wily has also demonstrated himself to be something of a coward, as his trademark action after the fight with him is to grovel on the ground begging for mercy. Wily is also implied to have had some interest in continuing his work posthumously, as revealed in an interview with Keiji Inafune, when Wily attempted to be “brought back” after death by the original programming of Zero’s- programming that would later evolve into the Maverick Virus. As diabolical as he may be, Wily has exhibited rare moments of decency and goodness in his character. Wily shows concern for his arch enemy when Megaman chooses to use two Mega Busters to win a battle despite possibly expending all of his power. He also tells Ra Moon that he loves his creations. Wily speaks to Zero in the deep recess of the latter’s mind during his ending. Wily appears as a father figure to his last creation, giving him words of encouragement and going as far as to call him his “son” (though this could be argued that Wily was simply trying to cajole Zero into completing his yet unnamed “task”). He even leaves a huge amount of medicine to cure the Roboenza virus, presumably out of gratitude that Megaman saved his life. In addition, despite Wily's hatred for Dr. Light, he does not wish to murder him. Wily states that his rivalry with his nemesis (presumably Dr. Light and his creations) is what gives him motivation in life. It's assumed that as time passed, Wily became more and more interested in having Zero defeat X to prove that his last creation is superior to the one created by his rival rather than conquering the world. In all, Wily is a dynamic character. Though is usually shown as seemingly pure evil, even he is not without a few reputable traits. Indeed, prior to the first Mega Man, before his descent towards insanity, Wily was shown to be an ordinary, yet diligent scientist. In addition, he was shown to be genuinely helpful to Dr. Light, though he still harbored a tinge of jealously towards his former friend and colleague. Relationships Friends/Allies *his own Robots *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Lugnut Family Neutral *Protoman *Bass Rivals Enemies *[[Autobots *Megaman *Thomas Light Weapons & Abilities Achievements Dr. Wily holds a PhD in Electronic Engineering from the Robert University of Technology. He is the five years consecutive runner-up of the LIT Manual Design Contest, has won the silver prize at the World Technology Award and was a nominee for the Nobel Prize in Physics. History Dr. Wily was at one time Dr. Light's colleague in the Robert University of Technology, however he became a bitter rival during their professional lives. Wily and Light created many robots, being responsible for advancements in the field of robotics. Though Wily won many awards in his time, he was consistently upstaged by Dr. Light, and this wounded his pride. Tired of being one step behind Dr. Light, he moved to the Pacific Ocean and created a giant robot factory to set out to rule the world. Wily went missing for a long time. Meanwhile, Dr. Light completed Protoman, the first humanoid robot with feelings. However, Proto Man had a defect in his Solar Reactor, and he left Dr. Light's lab fearing to be changed, wandering around the world on his own. Dr. Wily came across Proto Man (who is presumed to have fallen unconscious or broken) and modified him, giving him a new nuclear core and additional equipment. Unfortunately for Protoman, a defect still existed in his reactor. Dr. Wily continued with his plans to conquer the world, while Dr. Light continued creating robots to help humanity. After an unknown time, Wily enacted his evil scheme: exclaiming he would achieve this by stealing eight of Dr. Light's industrial robots and reprogramming them. Synopsis Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Human Scientists Category:Deceased